fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Kabal of The Dark Oaths
The Kabal of The Dark Oaths is lead by, and was founded by, Archon Kaelis Menshad. The Kabal is known for it's large amounts of Mandrakes and other sneaky combatants. They specialize in stealth tactics, night-time combat, and sabotage. The Kabal of The Dark Oaths is one of the most prominent rival kabal to the Kabal of The Skewering Feather Ways of The Kabal Style of Warfare The Kabal of The Dark Oaths prefers stealth-based warfare and night-time combat. The Warriors of the Dark Oaths, while few in numbers, are highly trained to allow them to overcome their more numerous opponenets. Each Kabalite Member is a highly trained stealth expert and is trained to deal a swift and deadly blow in combat. Taking advantage of the Dark Eldar ability to see in pitch-black the Dark Oaths reguarly fight at night time to further give themselves the advantage. Weaponry The Dark Oaths employs a number of hand-held weapons designed to eviscerate, lacerate and incise at close quarters. Although varying widely in design and use, all employ a similar technology in their construction. They are built from very lightweight materials, with blades honed to a mon-molecular edge capable of cutting through even Ceramite armour plating when sufficient force is employed. Like all Eldar technology, the heavy weaponry that is employed by the Kabal utilizes an order of technology far different from that employed by the other sentient races of the galaxy. The Kabal holds members who are experts in the many applications of poisons and toxins. Entire Sections of The Kabal's Fortress are given over to the Haemonculi Coven of the Shifting Spirits to allow them to manufacture substances that can kill in countless thousands of different ways, and many ways to use them. Many weapons employed by the Kabal exude, are impregnated with, or otherwise employ potent hypertoxins, and most warriors have their own favorite cocktail of poisons. The toxic spectrum is something that all Dark Eldar appreciate with an artist's insight, and personal aesthetics are as important as effect when it comes to poisoning a rival, enemy or prey-beast. Fortress The Fortress for the Dark Oaths is a Satallite Realm of Commorragh of a unknown size. It goes by the name Mez'liah. Beyond the runic wards that define the borders of Commorragh lie the tributary realm of the Dark Oaths, an ancient vassal state of the Dark City dating back to the Fall. Mez'liah is the hidden domains in which the Kabal enacts their vile rites and unknown schemes It's origins lie in the tumultuous times that preceded the Fall: as the Eldar empire's hedonistic cults of excess began to thrive, the private realms they maintained within the Webway flourished unseen until the largest of their number grew large enough to pose a threat to Commorragh itself. Over the course of its long history, the Dark City has absorbed all of the vassal domains that it has not destroyed outright, linking one massive sub-realm to another using ancient Webway portals and gates. Mez'liah is one of the darkest, literally, satallite realms of Commorragh, it's shadows stretch from the lowest corner to the highest spire. It's paths and streets are crawling with Mandrakes and other deadly shadow-borne creatures who stalk the eternal night of Mez'liah. Kabal Fleet The Kabal Fleet, known collectivly as The Shadows of Mez'liah, is a collection of fast and deadly raiders filled with advanced technology that puts others' equipment to shame. Hiding behind Shadowfields, The Kabal Fleet is quite adept at sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and unleashing their sophisticated weaponry and deadly boarding parties before their targets are aware of their presence. The Kabal's fleet is small, but deadly, using advanced shadowfields to hide from the sensors of their prey, allowing them to approach unseen and launch a deadly blow that will cripple their prey. Unique Units Executioners Known offically as the Marathag in the Kabal, the Executioners are the Dark Oaths' version of Dracons. These Executioners are frequently seen leading the Dark Oaths' forces in raids, or joining up with a raid currently in progress upon receiving word that considerable resistance has been met. They are highly trained and usually seen as a front for Archon Kaelis. The most elite of the Executioners will take the role of Archon Kaelis and will be a main front for the true Kaelis. Allies and Enemies Allies The Haemonculus Coven of The Shifting Spirits The Shifting Spirits Coven is known for it's mastery of biological enhancements. The coven have a contract of assistance with the Dark Oaths, with a indefinite time. The coven works closely with the daemonic Mandrakes of the Dark Oaths to ensure they are in tip top shape, and always ready to slay the foes of The Mandrake Lord Kaelis. The Shifting Spirits also work closely with the Kabalite Warriors to enhance them in a variety of ways. Enemies (Feel Free to add your own Faction) Notable Members Archon Kaelis Menshad Kaelis Menshad, of a unknown parentage, is Archon of The Dark Oaths, the most devious rival Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He's known for his intense disloyalty and his deep "liking" of stealth and terror tactics. He's been constantly been labeled as dead, but has reappeared multiple times in Commorragh's history, and has even appeared recently in the Nexus of Shadows spreading his influence through the outcast Dark Eldar. Kaelis Menshad, because of a unknown experience in his lifetime, has a special relationship with Mandrakes. Cheroak The Hunter Cheroak The Hunter is a infamous mandrake hat stalks the cities of Mez'liah. Those who pass through Mez'liah without the Rune of Kaelis within their hands or upon their armor are his prey. Cheroak The Hunter is utterly silent in all ways, never making a sound or speaking. Cheroak is known by other Kabalite Members as the Hound for he's similar to a Hunting Dog, with Archon Kaelis as his Master. Quotes Feel free to add your own. Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Groups Category:Organizations